Edem Plaza Grand Hotel
"So far only the foundation of the Edem Plaza Grand Hotel has been built. it is a very ambitious project and only you can see this majestic building to completion. Stay tuned for game updates! (It just started so patience grasshoppers)" Notice Each part of each construction task must be complete before moving on to the next, items maked with ‡''' can be made in advance to complete the part faster. Hang on to the items in your Warehouse until you have completed the part in the construction task that requires it. Safe The safe's contents will be awarded to only the most industrious businessmen who never surrender to obstacles. Complete all the tasks in time ('''30 days from the time you start the quest) and get a valuable reward. Inside the safe you will find: *15 *100,000 *2 Golden Key *1 Gold Coin *1 Blueprint (Fragment #10 of Blueprints for building "Film Studio") Construction Task 1: Building of the Century Part 1 UNKNOWN (Reward: 5500 , 190 ) *Deliver 40 batches of Baking Soda to the Warehouse (30 min each @ Chemical Plant) Hint: Required resources will be subtracted after the quest is completed * "Help finish the Project" collect 800 energy (Collect 800 by clicking accept or if you want to get finished faster click the button and buy 500 and use only 300 by accepting. If you buy two 500 you waste 200 , you do not get to keep it!) Part 2 UNKNOWN (Reward: 5500 , 190 ) *Train 6 Architects'‡' Hint: The required personnel will be removed upon the completion of the task (x h each @ Construction Institute) *talk to 100 reporters Part 3 UNKNOWN (Reward: 5500 , 190 ) *Collect 45 Newspapers from Newsstand (Max 15 newsstands) *Save 3,000,000 coins (amount will be different for each person) Part 4 UNKNOWN (Reward: 5500 , 190 ) *make 20 granite *get 25 hammers from friends Construction Task 2: Collecting Materials Part 1 Something Burning '''(Reward: 5500 , 190 ) * Complete 15 contracts * Extinguish 10 Fires '''Part 2 Full Swing (Reward: 5500 , 190 ) *Deliver 45 Aluminum to Warehouse (this will be deducted after) *Raise population by 15000 Part 3 New Faces '(Reward:8500 ,310 ) * Hire 25 Engineers '‡ Hint: The required personnel will be removed upon the completion of the task (x h each @ Construction Institute) * Complete 5 Tasks Part 4 Game, Set, Match! '''(Reward 8500 , 310 ) *Collect 50 balls from Tennis Courts (Max tennis courts is 25) '''Part 5 Maintain Your Reputation(Reward 8500 , 310 ) *Get 50 Concretors' Business Cards Hint: You can get the Business Cards from city residents (each uses x ,50 citizens wandering around town) (Don't expect to get a card every time) *Give your friends 15 gifts (These can be any gifts. even city credit and coins gifts) Construction Task 3: Hedge is not Henderance Part 1 Establishing Connections ''' (Reward 8500 , 310 ) *Earn 200 Corporate points Hint: You need to join a corporation *Robot must complete 10 contracts Hint: You can find Robot in the Robotarium '''Part 2 Making Money (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) *Produce 10 Bricks Hint: You can get bricks from the Design Office Part 3 Everybody Will Win(Reward 8500 , 310 ) * *Provide Medical aid to your city 10 time (you can bypass this for 20 ) Part 4 It Couldn't Hurt(Reward 8500 , 310 ) * * *Deliver 15 shipments of Granite to the Warehouse. Hint: Required resources will be subtracted after the quest is completed. (4 h each @ Quarry) (Cannot be made in advance. Any already in warehouse do not count. Do not use any or sell any even if they are already in the warehouse because they will deducted from the count and will have to be remade!) Construction Task 4: UNKNOWN Part 1 UNKNOWN (Reward: 8500 , 310 ) * * Part 2 UNKNOWN (Reward: 5500 , 190 ) * * Construction Task 5: UNKNOWN Part 1 UNKNOWN (Reward: 5500 , 190 ) * * Part 2 UNKNOWN (Reward: 5500 , 190 ) * *